Character Chat
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: This is what happens when we put all our favorite charaters that we use, together in one big room. Ha. Ha.


_**Authors notes: This is not a regular story, well technically it isn't a story at all. It's more like us bringing together our favorite characters we use and having them talk about things that will probably not make since. We will make fun of things, we will use bad launguage, and probably some sexual themes will be metioned. It's because we don't care anymore, we are going to say what we think about things. THIS IS STRICTLY FOR FUN! Nothing we say should be taken seriously, we are not liable for any deaths or injuries that may occur while reading this. You pervs! There! See! HUMOR! We do use reptitive characters, but we shall switch them out everytime we do one of these. Well, except for a couple that will always be in them, are ya happy? Good, now read, review, and love it! Oh by the way, if you have a topic or a question you want answered by the characters, leave a review! PCE!**_

Midnight: TWILIGHT CAN SUCK MY BALLS!

Mustang: Thats not even what we were talking about!

JT: But she has a point, the Twilight movies sucked, the books we amazing, but the movies can blow me.

Miroku: TIMES 2 MOTHER FUCKA!

Echo: My father, Hades need I remind you, loved the books, but he almost sent Anoku after the director of the movies.

Venom: He should've sent me, I would've been happy to collect my souls that way!

Spider: Oh suck it up, bitch boy!

Anoku: Hey Venom, you remember that time in middle school, with the fork?

InuYasha: What the hell? What does that have to do with anything?

Venom: Oh yeah! The time you tried to kill yourself!

Sesshomaru: Aren't you the son of the FairyMan? Or The grim reaper? How did that work out for ya?

Anoku: Well as you can see dumbass I'm not dead yet!

Echo: Why did you try to kill yourself anyway?

Anoku: Thats my business

Spider: Oh Pick me!

Echo: Yes, spider?

Spider: He's a VIRGIN!

Venom: No, he's not. He tried to kill himself because his dad didn't show up for the talent show.

Spider: Thats why? No candy? Thats awful, your selfish bastard!

Ankuo: DADDY DIDN'T LOVE ME!

River: Anyone else sense a Austin Powers moment?

Damien: Nope, I'm thinking more of a Back to the Future moment.

Jayden: Micheal J. Fox was pretty hot in that movie.

Shadow: Your starting to sound like Songo, th-that slut I used *hiccup* date.

Miroku: Songo, he's drunk, don't hurt him, and don't hurt me or my soulmate will kill you.

Songo: SHUT UP MONK!

Ash Redfern: Who said that?

Dean: It's okay man, go back to sleep, Mary-Lynette is not here, she'll never find you.

Seth: SILENCE FOOLISH MORTAL!

Dean: Oh give it a rest, we're not taking over the world...yet.

Seth: We're not?

Damon: Where is my brother? Stefan? Have you seen him?

Shadow: Have you seen my automobile?

Mustang: What? Now we're on Sixteen Candles?

Midnight: MMMM JAKE RYAN!

Mustang: NOOOOOOO! Not you too! Everyone loves him.

Spider: Face it, all of your girlfriends are sluts.

Jayden: Hey! I resent that!

James: Your gonna pick a fight with a werewolf, that loves candy?

Spider: Did someone say candy?

Echo: What were we orginally talking about?

Captain Jack Sparrow: Why is the rum always gone?

Echo: No, that wasn't it. But to answer your question, I DRANK IT!

Jack Sparrow: You you you you you you bitch!

Micheal: We were talking about pudding.

Shane: And beer!

Jez: And for some odd reason, Shane was telling us about his sex adventures, which I really don't want to hear about.

Shane: Well you won't have to hear about how good I am, if you go on a date with me I'll show you.

Jayden: What was that?

Shane: Um...I love you.

Jayden: Thats what I thought you said!

Shadow: I wanna sing!

Knuckles: NO NOT AGAIN! Someone sober him up, pour some water on him or pour coffee down his throat or something! I do not feel the desire to hear barbie girl again!

Shadow: What are you talking about? I am sober. Oh look it's my lovely Songo- oh, she's pissed. What'd I do?

Songo: You called me a slut!

Shadow: Was there whiskey involved?

Shane: THATS WHERE MY BEER WENT!

InuYasha: Suck it up pretty boy!

Shane: Go to hell, dog breath!

InuYasha: NOT AGAIN!

Midnight: THE POINT IS SHADOW ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE HE WAS PRETENDING TO BE A DUMBASS!

Shadow: Well that about sums it up.

Frost: Hey look momma, it's uncle Shadow, oh and Daddy is here!

Eve: Joy!

InuYasha: You know your glad to see me, Eve.

Eve: I'm just tingling all over with excitment.

Sesshomaru: Eve, when will you stop punishing me, love?

Eve: When you stop being a perveted asshole who likes to look at other girls when he's out with his stupid friends and brother!

InuYasha: I am NOT stupid, I'm dumb. There is a difference!

Shane: Hey! Who grabbed my ass? Did you grab my ass?

James: No, I did not grab your ass.

Shane: It's okay if you did, but your barking up the wrong tree.

Miroku: You are so concited Shane, no one in this room grabbed your- HEY! Who grabbed my ass?

James: I'm juss gonna sit on my hands-HEY! Who, what, stop touching my ass!

Naraku: There's some good ass grabbing going on over there. HEY! Thats my ass, nothing gives you the right to touch it!

*Jaws theme song randomly starts playing out of no where*

Midnight: Does anyone else hear that music? Hey! I swear to god, if you touch my ass one more time Spider, I will let Mustang make fire on your face!

*Spider looks at everyone with a crazed look, brings his fingers up to his face and makes a piching motion*

Spider: Pinchy Pinchy

Songo: NO ONE TOUCHS ME LIKE THAT! *hits him upside the head*

Miroku: Thats not how I remember it, at all.

Songo: Shut the hell up monk!

Miroku: Touchy touchy, I guess your on your period.

Shay: Miroku, stop it.

Songo: Who the hell are you, and why are you touching Miroku that way?

JT: Here we go again, I thought you loved Shadow, honestly, make up your damn mind already! Besides you can't have Miroku back.

Songo: And why not?

Miroku: Because, Shay is my soulmate, as I am hers.

InuYasha: If your happy and you know it clap your hands.

*Ash, still sleeping claps his hands, and everyone burst out into laughter*

Raven: I've never been happy.

Sephiroth: Of course you haven't, sweetie.

Raven: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Echo: Can we _please_ just get on with this?

Midnight: I second that!

Mustang: I will set you a blaze, right now.

Midnight: Oh wow. That was random.

Mustang: YOU LOVE ME AND YOU FREAKIN KNOW IT!

Spike:You have some major issues, mate.

Saphire:What the hell are you doing here?

Spike: I came to fight for your honor!

Saphire: What honor? Your a vampire, I'm a slayer, it's not gonna work out.

Spider: Who said 'vampire'? Wait, I smell him. He's right over there. _*Points at InuYasha* _There you are, you bastard! You smell like CHOCOLATE! Snickers!

InuYasha: _*Leaning towards Spike and whispers* _He's good.

Spike: Are you a vampire, mate?

InuYasha: No, I'm a half-demon, but I have a Snickers in my pocket.

Spider: VAMPIRE! _*Starts beating InuYasha on the head with a water bottle*_

InuYasha: Get. The. Hell. Off. ME!

Spider: No.

InuYasha: And why not?

Spider: Because, I'm already down here! Hand over the candy and no one gets hurt.

Jason: Hey Spider, I got some candy in the truck, wanna take a ride?

Spider: You kind of look like a Pedo, so I'm going to have to refuse your offer!

Jason: I'm the same age as you!

Spider: It doesn't matter, you tried to kill me.

Jason: Just get in the damn truck.

Spider: Okay.

Spike: Someones in the ceiling.

Spider: Stop reading my thoughts, you Pedobear!

InuYasha: I thought you left!

Spider: He tried to rape me, so I left him, with a boner.

Midnight: Oh thats swell to know.

Spider: Oh, you like it..

Saphire: Spike, why are you here?

Spike: Because! I can be! And plus, I can't kill you, so I figured I'd just let the love thing flow.

Shane: Lets go watch some DAMN cartoons.

Midnight: I'm terribly bored, hey, I wonder if I can still do that trick Scarrlett taught me before I had the whole school shun her.

Shane: Hey! We helped!

Midnight: Hush! I'm concetrating.

_I am bored, and so is he,_

_bring Billy Idol, back to me! _

_*Midnight snaps her fingers, and smoke flashes in the middle of the room*_

Mustang: What the hell?

Spike: You whore!

Billy Idol: How did I get here? Oh, ello Midnight, it's about time something like this happened once again. How've you been, love?

Mustang: How many times has he been here with you?

Midnight: I don't know, like 2.

Billy Idol: More like10.

Mustang: And we're supposed to get married?

Billy Idol: Your getting married? To me? Why wasn't I invited?

Midnight: No, Billy, hun, he's getting married to...

Dean: POPTARTS!

Midnight: No, Me!

Dean: Poptarts sounded better!

Spider: Atleast the poptarts made Mustang sound interesting.

Mustang: I will set you a blaze, Spider. I will burn your pretty nose off!

Midnight: Why is your name Spider?

Spider: Apperently I looked like an eight legged freak when I was born. Oh. Oh, wanna hear my story?

Spike: No, not really, mate.

Spider: Too bad, I'm telling it anyway. Let me begin with telling you all this, Ahem...I killed no one. Anyways, here is my story: It was a normal day for me, well, as normal as it usually was. Nothing terribly exciting was going to happen in my little neighborhood, in Ashville Alabama, nothing going on at all. That is, until my friends tried to _kill_ me! Yes, thats what I said. They tried to kill me. _Mann, whats up with that? _You may be asking yourselves. Well I don't know why they tried, I didn't _do_ anything this time, but apparently they thought they had a good enough reason. We were all standing at the park, they told me it was just going to be a nice walk in the woods, and that there was candy involed; they lied. Well, thats not _completely_ true, there was candy, I didn't get to eat it though. Wait! Before I go on with this story, there are a few things I should explain. First off, my name is Spider Forrest, great name huh? My mom was one of those scientists thingies that studies them, and my dads last name was Forrest. I don't know my dad, I don't _wanna_ know my dad, and yes, I hate him for this dumbass last name! The name doesn't even go together! News flash mom! I'm not a spider, I don't ever wanna be a spider, why couldn't you just name me Steve? Wow, let me get back to the topic at hand. Now the second thing is, I'm _slightly_ crazy. You'll learn to love it, so don't judge me! Keep your thoughts to yourself. Oh, this is one is a doosie, last but not least, I am your average, normal, teenage werewolf. Hey! I told you to keep your thoughts to yourself! But to answer your questions and doubtful thoughts, yes, we do exisits, idiots. I'm as real as one of those talking pigs that tell you the future, and read tarot cards! And yes, those are real too, along with those stupid people with the fangs, that tell you they don't suck human blood, then turn around and do it anyway. Atleast I'm honest about killing you. Stupid leeches. I hate them, all they have to do is look at a girl, squint theirs eyes just right, and then all you hear is _"Oh my God I love you, bite me. I wanna be just like you. I wanna kill people and lie about it too. BE MINE FOREVER!".__** *Creepy demonic voice* **_

Spike: What the hell? How did you do that, mate? That's exactly what we sound like! Btw thats not natural.

Spider: This is MY story, so shut up. Ahem..._ "_It's not fair! What about me? What do I have to do to get a girl? Became a tame werewolf kitty? Wait, that doesn't sound right. Oh, I got it, I'm a pup. Anyway back to what I was saying before, the only difference between the talking pigs and me? Is I'm supposedly dead. Now, of course, I'm not, but you remember the "friends" that tried to kill me? Well they think I am. I am going to tell you my story, but I think I should start from the begining.

InuYasha: That wasn't the story?

Spider: Nope, it was just the prelude.

Spike: SHUT THE HELL UP! My god, I've known you for all of 2 minutes and I hate you! I bet your mother hated you! And your father, and brother! Eveyone hates you! Your a werewolf! A stupid one at that!

Salem the cat: I like you, you don't like dogs, neither do I.

Spider: Hey! It's a kitty!

Salem: GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME!

_*InuYahsa grabs Salem and starts rubbing his tummy*_

InuYasha: Who's a good little kitty cat? Yes, you are, yes you are.

Salem: Blast your soft hands! Nice tummy rub! I luff yew!

Jez: Do you think the authors of the stories are on something? I mean, was it such a good idea to bring all of us together, and have random people like Billy Idol show up?

Jayden: I wonder if they could make Enrique Iglesias appear?

Midnight: I can make him appear!

Mustang: Not if I don't let you.

Jayden: Oh, your mean!

Spike: You'd rather have him, than I? I'm goregous, and a vampire! All he can do is sing!

Spider: Who said 'vampi-'

Spike: ENOUGH!

Spider: Fine, you bloodsucker, go die.

Spike: If you insist.

_*Salem jumps down from Inu's lap and crawls onto Spike, protecting him*_

Salem: If you hurt my new found vapire friend, I'll scratch your eye balls out!

Spider: I wasn't going to touch him, InuYasha was.

InuYahsa: I call bull-shit in this room!

Midnight: I call idiots!

Echo: I CALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!

JT: Language!

Saphire: BITE ME!

Spike: I'd be more than happy to fufil your request.

Saphire: GO DIE!

Mustang: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?

_**Joey: I DON'T KNOW! PEACE AND LOVE EVERYONE! **_

Shay: Are you a tree hugger?

Joey: I hug no trees! But Special E does. He saves trees.

Midnight: Your a tree hugger and your know it!

Salem: Round round round, give a low low low, let the time, time pass cuz we're never getting old!

Jayden: Shut the fuck up demon CAT!

InuYasha: Don't pick on my little buddy, damn it!

Spider: Demon!

InuYasha: Back. The. Fuckk. Off. Were-Bitch! Wolf thingy!

Echo: I gonna kiss yew!

_***Everyone turns to Echo, thinking that she has clearly lost her mind***_

Spike: Please do.

Saphire: What the fuck? How could you do this to me?

Spike: What? You don't love me, and deep down inside, all I really want to do is kill you, so it's not going to work. You need to really tame your firey love me.

Saphire: What 'firey love'? You greedy bastard!

Jackie: You learn to share, and you stop whinning. I'm tired of hear it all that fucking time!

_***Everyone now turns to Jackie who just entered the room, apperently talking to the two darkness things that are attached to him, but are invisable to everyone else* **_

Anoku: Who the fuck are you?

Spike: And why are you talking to us? Telling us to share and stop whining? No one here is whining, well except maybe for Billy Idol over there, because I am clearly much more sexy.

Billy Idol: Just keep telling yourself that, mate.

Echo: I gonna kiss yew!

Jackie: Hell yes, come do it!

Dean: Back the fuck off, unknown crazy dude who speaks to himself.

Spencer: Hey! He's just like you Dean!

Dean: Shut up, or I will kill you again. Sam is NOT here to protect your ass this time.

Spencer: Shutting.

Jackie: And you guys think _Im _crazy.

Anoku: JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION, DAMN IT!

Echo: I gonna kiss yew!

Anoku: And what the hell is worng with Desire? I mean ECHO! Damn, why does she have to have some many names!

Venom: Uh! The problem is that she has snapped, she should be back to normal in about an hour, but right now we have to deal.

Echo: _*Walks up to Billy Idol* _I gonna kiss yew!

Billy: Okay!

_*Creepy demonic voice whispering to Jackie* Kill them, now! Especially that girl! Kill her, now Jackie!_

Jackie: SHUT UP! I can't kill her! She's a fucking GODDESS!

InuYasha: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO? Is it Kagome? Oh, god, she's gotten to you too. I feel for you.

Jackie: WHO THE FUCK IS KAGOME? I'm talking to the voices inside my head! They won't leave me alone.

Midnight: We are so not going to get back on topic.

Mustang: Dayum Skippy.


End file.
